


After Hours

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gets more than he thought he would when he goes looking for another pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> ~1469 words, written as a fill for [this prompt](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html?thread=3890216#t3890216) at ldybastet's GAZETTE KINK/PORN MEME. Beta'd by ldybastet, who helped polish this up for me :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Finally deciding he'd got enough work done, Ruki peeked out through his bedroom door, listening. There was no sound, no movement coming from the living room, which meant Kai was asleep. _As he should be,_ Ruki thought. It was just past 2 am, way past Kai's bedtime. Ruki didn't begrudge the fact that it was his turn to give Kai a place to sleep – fate brought Kai to the band after all, and they wouldn't be where they were without Kai – he just wished Kai didn't wake up so damn early.

Ruki put his laptop aside and stripped out of his clothes, crawling into bed. He lay still for several long minutes, but couldn't get his mind to quiet down and let him rest.

 _Well, Kai_ is _asleep_ , Ruki thought to himself. _It's not like he'll come in and see me._ Pushing the blankets back to the foot of the bed, Ruki stretched before settling down again on his back, wrapping his fingers around his prick and stroking some life into it. 

Mmm. This was exactly what he needed, he thought, watching his cock swell in his hand. Just enough moonlight was coming in through his bedroom window to let him see what he was doing, and before too long his cock was fully hard, hot in his hand. One good wank and he'd have no trouble falling asleep...

~*~

Kai had fallen asleep quickly once he'd got comfortable on Ruki's sofa, but he hadn't stayed asleep, having been woken by a dream that he couldn't remember once his eyes were open. With a sigh Kai rolled off the couch, onto his feet, and shuffled his way to Ruki's room to ask if Ruki had another pillow, thinking that had to be why he couldn't sleep properly. 

Ruki's door was open a crack, and Kai peeked in before making his request. Before he could say anything, though, the sight in front of him stole his voice away. Ruki was in bed, naked, a hand moving up and down his cock... and as Kai watched, Ruki's other hand reached further down to fondle his balls. Kai bit his lip, knowing he should turn away, but he... couldn't. His eyes were drawn to Ruki, to the hand that slid further behind his balls to tease between his arse cheeks, and Kai nearly let out a moan.

He stole a hand down to the sudden tent in his boxers, smoothing his palm over his growing erection as he watched Ruki lean over and reach for a tube in the drawer of his bedside table. Ruki wasn't... was he? Kai bit his lip again, holding in a gasp, watching Ruki squeeze lube onto his fingers, then push two fingers into his arse... he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over as he slid his hand into his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his own cock.

 _I shouldn't be watching!_ he berated himself. _I shouldn't... I can't leave..._

~*~

It was difficult, but Ruki managed to hold in the moan that wanted to escape as he slid his fingers in and out of his arse. It had been a long time since he'd fingered himself, and the stretch in his arse felt so very, very good. He wriggled onto his side and finger-fucked himself from behind, panting as quietly as he could. 

He heard a sound come from his doorway and froze, fingers in his arse, too afraid to turn to even look. His heart thumped in his chest when he finally did turn, and he wanted to hide when he saw Kai standing there. He saw Kai disappear to the side for a moment, then peek back around the door frame again. 

Kai had been watching him? For how long? He thought Kai had been asleep! Ruki's face suddenly felt very hot with embarrassment; Kai could see _everything_ , he was sure, from his vantage point.

"No," he heard Kai whisper. "Don't stop." Ruki had begun withdrawing his fingers until he heard Kai speak, but Kai's words had stopped him. He felt frozen beneath Kai's stare, commanded not to move his hand away, too embarrassed to push them in again no matter how much his body wanted it. When Kai pushed the bedroom door open and began moving closer to the bed, Ruki did pull his fingers out of his arse. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, backing against the headboard as Kai crawled onto the bed, and Ruki saw Kai's eyebrows furrow in a frown. What was Kai doing? Surely he didn't want... but then, why was he crawling closer? Sure, they'd all smacked or pinched each others arses, or nipples, or made grabs at crotches just to see the other jump away, but it was just harmless sexual harassment, wasn't it? What would Kai want with him?

"You shouldn't have stopped," Kai whispered, taking Ruki's cock in hand. "You looked beautiful."

Ruki moaned, but felt his face flush in embarrassment again. "I'm not beautiful," he mumbled. "You – ah! You were supposed to be asleep..." He put a hand on Kai's intending to push it away; instead he held Kai's hand as it moved up and down his cock. Truth was, it felt too good to want it to stop.

"Sorry." Kai's lips curled into a smile. "You should have been asleep, too."

"I was working..."

"I could see that."

"Shut up! I didn't mean... oh..." Ruki shuddered, feeling Kai's thumb rub that sensitive place on his cock, just below the head. "Oh... do that again..."

"This?" Kai happily obliged, and Ruki felt himself relax beneath Kai's hands, eyes sliding closed. They fluttered open again when he felt Kai's lips press against his own, and Ruki couldn't help but to kiss back. He parted his lips for Kai, letting his tongue dance with Kai's, and another soft moan escaped his throat.

"Please," Kai whispered against Ruki's lips. "Finger yourself again? I want to see..."

"You're a pervert," Ruki whispered back, but he didn't pull away, didn't push Kai away. Kai was making him feel good, and he seemed so determined to keep at it... and Ruki was no longer sure he _wanted_ it to stop.

"You're the one with your fingers up your arse while your friend is sleeping on your couch," Kai pointed out. Ruki couldn't argue against that, so he shifted a bit to lie down again. He grabbed the lube and smeared a bit more on his fingers before pushing them into his arse again, less embarrassed now that Kai's hand was still on his cock and Kai's lips were still teasing his own.

Soon he was lost in the pleasure of having fingers in his arse, even if they were his own, and fingers around his cock. The fact that it was someone else touching his cock made it even better, and Ruki didn't notice Kai move until he felt lips enveloping the head of his cock.

"Ah, fuck!"

All he got in reply was a muffled moan.

Kai's lips felt so good on his cock. Ruki couldn't keep still when he felt Kai's tongue wriggling along his shaft, or swirling around the head, nor could he keep quiet. He couldn't have said how long he lay beneath Kai, fingers thrusting into his arse as Kai so expertly sucked him off; he just knew he was close. He felt his balls draw up close to his body and with a strangled, whimpered cry of Kai's name Ruki came, harder than he'd done in a long time, body shuddering as Kai continued to tease and torture him until the last of his orgasm ebbed away.

He was still panting when Kai flopped over beside him. Kai was panting too, he could hear. When he could think again he looked over at Kai. "Need me to...?" He let his words trail off, still too shy to speak the words despite what they'd just done.

"No," Kai said softly, turning closer to Ruki and sliding a hand over Ruki's chest. It took a moment to realize Kai's hand had been wet. He looked down to see come smeared across his chest. 

"Urgh!"

Kai laughed. "Come on, Ruki. Sex is messy." Ruki was a little surprised to feel Kai's arm wrap around him and pull him closer, but Ruki decided it felt rather nice.  
"Does this mean you won't sleep on my sofa anymore?" he asked, and Kai laughed again. "It's okay," he said. "This is... nice."

"Mmm." Kai kissed the back of Ruki's neck. "It'll be even nicer in the morning."

"Eh? Why?"

Kai's voice was already thick with sleep. "You'll see," he said.

Ruki wondered what Kai had in mind, but the soft snores he heard told him he wouldn't find out until morning.


End file.
